Christmas in Ninjago
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Zane is resting in peace, but the same can't be said for his friends. Will P.I.X.A.L. celebrate Christmas Eve? Rated K-plus because of the details.


Author's Note: It's Christmas Eve! You know I completed my Christmas one-shot series; for Pokémon. Well, this is going to be a Ninjago one-shot, featuring 2 OCs that will get a one-shot of their own. Also, Cole's mother & quartet is introduced. Yes, this is also a memorial for Zane. Here's the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost on Christmas Eve<br>**

(New Ninjago City, Dareth's P.O.V.)

I went up to the Borg Tower, my pupils with me.

"Uncle Dareth, where are we?"

"Yeah, good question."

The first question was my niece, Diana & my nephew, Dakota.

"We're here to see someone special," I state.

"Ninjago. Oh, hello Grand Sensei Dareth." P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L., this is my niece Diana & my nephew Dakota. Things are still fuzzy, aren't they?" I ask.

"Since Zane brought me back to life, I am unable to travel far. I will travel with you, though."

* * *

><p>(An open area near the junkyard. Cole's P.O.V.)<p>

"Look Jay, I don't think Nya & I belong together. I think it'd just be best if we put today in memory of Zane."

"Come on, Jay, please?" Gene asks. It's Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, don't be such a downer," Brad states.

"It still creeps me out. There must have been other elemental strikes or something," Jay says.

"When the balance is disrupted, anything can happen. The Skeleton Army & the Serpentine, save Pythor, are not as bad as one would make out," Sensei Garmadon says.

"He's right," Kai says.

"Samukai was the Fire General & the fire element is one to come across. Frakjaw herself is the general," he says.

As Dareth introduces us to his niece & nephew, I can see P.I.X.A.L.

"Hello Cole. Where are your relatives?"

"Coming soon," Brad pipes up.

"We went to school with them & they're not all bad. Well, the boys anyway, as far as we know," Gene chimes in.

"The girls weren't that bad. I came after the reform," Diana says.

"She is correct on that, because the sign had been changed, but there were no girls in attendance," Misako says.

"You've got the Earth general, Kruncha. Nuckal is the Lightning General & Wyplash is the Ice General."

"Enlighten us, dad!" Lloyd says, appearing with our Ultra Dragon.

"Rocky!" I smile as Sensei Wu consoles Shard.

"Each general in the respective armies actually have personalities. You just have to go deep & try to see things from their perspective. Kruncha has the personality of a drill sergeant. Samukai, Wu, should I say it?" Garmadon asks.

"Yes."

"Samukai was very similar to Kai's father. We'd go on adventures together as young boys, even after I was bitten."

* * *

><p>"Cole, look who I found!" Mom, Dad &amp; my quartet.<p>

"So Buckets, gonna introduce us?"

"Everyone, this guy is Jesse, the one who just asked. This is Dylan & this is Clyde."

"Those are our real names. Call me Crasher," Jesse states, his red-orange hair flowing.

"Why?" Jay asks.

"Hey, Cole, I'm gonna need your assistance," Jesse states. Garmadon & Lloyd help me out.

"Those are as solid as metal," Jay states.

Jesse goes back 20 feet & crashes right into them.

"That had to hurt," Nya states.

"Not really. My folks told me that my body was meant for that!" he says.

* * *

><p>Dylan has dirty blonde hair.<p>

"They call me Static Striker," he proudly states.

"That was one of my first inventions. Static Striker. So, what can you do?" Jay asks, ready to be of assistance.

Dylan does his dance routine & you can almost see the electricity go through his veins.

"He's not done yet," I say, noting the looks of fascination.

"Static electricity is usually low stuff. What's so bad about it?"

Dylan zips towards me & delivers a low punch, but you can see the electricity behind it.

"Only downside is that I have to do it to stay alive. I was born near a power plant," he states.

"So, you were born able to charge like that?" Jay's father asks.

"Yeah. Not too far from the Midtown grid," Dylan states.

"So you're Jade's son," Jay's mother states.

"Yes ma'am."

"How come I never saw you?" Jay asks.

"Because we lived on opposite ends of Midtown. Plus, I'm not supposed to drive. Clyde, are you gonna say it?" Jesse interrogates.

I go to Clyde & whisper.

"Make it!" he beams.

* * *

><p>I begin to make my punch &amp; say, "P.I.X.A.L., can you freeze the table &amp; Shard, can you freeze the bowl?" I ask.<p>

"Someone can actually drink that & like it?" Kai asks.

"You're about to see why I think Clyde could be like Zane. Snow-Clyde, don't fail me now!" I state, pouring it into a pitcher.

Clyde guzzles it & does his dance routine.

"When you're from Pikes City like me, you get used to the intense cold. All of our village inhabitants like cold food & drinks. I actually went for a swim & met Zane for the first time," Clyde says.

"You met Zane?" P.I.X.A.L. asks.

"Yes. Dr. Julien disappeared. We all knew him as 'the tinkerer'. In the times of Freezer, the Tree Horns would roam the land. Genesis cryoginalicus. Since Pikes City & other villages didn't have the climate for trees, Tree Horns served as such. Ancient legends fascinated Zane & I, so we would explore. However, they have children that can take forms of normal humans. I left for the school & Zane understood. He told me to pursue my dream, not knowing what his was," Clyde continues.

The former Lord Garmadon reveals that general Wyplash was mysterious & smart.

* * *

><p>"Onto the Serpentine!" Brad insists.<p>

"General Slithraa," he begins.

"Actually, Skales is the general, dad," Lloyd states.

"The one _you_ awakened was general Slithraa," he says.

"Oh yeah. I remember them having a battle. What were he & Skales like?"

"Skales was always talking about relationships & Slithraa would put anything on the line."

"How come there are 2 Fangpyre generals?" Jay asks.

"That's a result of a bite; Fangtom bit himself. Fangdam was bitten by Fang-Suei; Fang-Suei has an incredible appetite & as a result, accidentally bit Fangdam. Kai & Zane are lucky as far as the Venomari encounter," he states.

* * *

><p>Kai tells of his visions &amp; Zane's.<p>

"So, why were they lucky?"

"If a Venomari scout sprays you, it only lasts for 5 minutes & you usually bounce off the walls. Lasha most likely landed on Zane. If a soldier sprays you, it'll last for 5-10 minutes & make you relive childhood memories. Kai was likely hit by Spitta," he states.

"However, since Zane wasn't pure, how come he wasn't hyper?" Lloyd asks.

"Hyperactivity can be explosive; literally. That's why Dylan liked chemistry & I liked physics. Plus, we were curious of explosive substances," Jesse says.

"That would be the reason for the constant fizzing sounds in the chemistry lab at the Marty Oppenheimer," mom states.

"Mom, you're a chemist?" I ask.

"Yes. The school had to offer other subjects. Now if you go to the physics lab, you'd have to place on a special jacket because your body will become magnetic," dad says.

"It's temporary, but not exactly fun when half the school is made of magnetic materials," Dylan says.

"Anyway, if a warrior like Lizaru were to spray you, the effects last longer & you're able to remember tragedy that didn't affect you. General Acidicus was one for karma & can control his spray. He'd do things by the book. Effects vary but aren't fatal. Unpleasant, yes, depending on the spray," he solemnly states, looking at Lloyd.

"I wasn't sprayed, dad. Or was I?" Lloyd asks.

"The effects can cause mild amnesia. You are able to select a moment in your life & watch your former self. I was able to select multiple moments. If I wasn't bitten, I would've stayed around. I was watching the flashback in the weeks after Nya's birth. Your mother died because of an illness. It just made her sicker. When your parents met, your mother would eat the salty, spicy foods. Your father was mostly spice," he continues.

"The spices could cause deficiencies in the firstborn & unnatural allergies in the subsequent births," Misako states.

Kai rubs his head & says, "So that time I burnt my wrist on the anvil wasn't curiosity?"

"I thought you said you were walking!" Nya exclaims.

"Learning to run would be the better way of phrasing it," Kai states.

"Yes, that would be it," Misako states.

"Nya, are you allergic to perfumes?" Dakota asks. He's too young, but his curiosity has likely been piqued.

"Extremely. Certain ones don't bother me. So, my birth didn't kill my mom?" Nya asks.

"No, it didn't. If you are sprayed by a Constrictai, well, Lloyd, Cole." he says.

"You're able to tie knots out of anything in your surroundings," Gene states.

"Then how come I broke out of that chair?"

"No one said that the knots were tight. It's more like getting tangled in a cord & the body goes numb," Garmadon states.

As we reminisce & part, I notice P.I.X.A.L. with Clyde & Rocky. My folks drove my friends home, after I revealed that we were the Orange Diamonds.

"Hey, Cole. What's in the bag?" Clyde asks.

"The special treat I just made for Shard. What did you think of Dareth's niece & nephew?" I ask.

"Like Zane & I when we were younger. Well, if Zane went back, what he _would've _been like," Clyde states.

The 3 of us look at the star.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

"Make a wish!" Cole says. Others see the star.

'I wish to help train P.I.X.A.L. in spinjitzu.' The wish of Sensei Wu.

'I wish to be a better father to my son.' The wish of Lord/Sensei Garmadon.

'I wish to rebuild the dojo.' The wish of Dareth.

'I wish to find my prince.' The wish of Dareth's young niece, Diana.

'I wish for the gift of becoming a flirt.' The wish of Dareth's young nephew, Dakota.

'I wish I can get a girlfriend.' Kai's wish.

'I wish I could have another girl to talk to; besides P.I.X.A.L. She's a girl, too.' Nya's wish.

'I wish to beat Kai's high score in Fist to Face 2.' Lloyd's wish.

'I wish for my family to be happy.' Misako's wish.

'I wish Nya would make her choice; even if it's Cole.' Jay's wish.

'I wish Nya would date Jay & that I can get a girl of my own.' Cole's wish.

'I wish Cole would let me explain the _real _reason for his nickname. Yeah, we told a white lie; had to keep it clean because of the kids.' Clyde's wish.

'I wish for Zane to come back.' P.I.X.A.L.'s wish.

* * *

><p>(Some computer system inside the Borg Tower)<p>

'I think this is digital mistletoe, maybe tomorrow. Right now, I wish you my friends a very, merry Christmas.'

Perhaps more things can happen in the digiverse; Clyde, you are missed.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the informational bit. Yes, I decided to introduce Cole's relatives & the other 3 members of his quartet. You are a true Ninjago fan if you can guess who made that last wish! Please expect these next one-shots to be explanatory, including the final one because it's inspiration for a story I plan on writing! Happy holidays! You get internet Christmas Eve cookies!  
><strong>


End file.
